The field of the invention concerns an apparatus for manufacturing window envelopes and the methods of operation of said apparatus.
Window envelopes have many applications, particularly in business where a card or other enclosure includes the name and address of the person to whom the envelope is sent. The card is arranged within the envelope such that the necessary information is in registry with the window. By using window envelopes, the time and expense of typing addresses on the envelopes are saved. Proxy statements are often sent in this manner as a pocket portion behind the window for holding the card is provided.
The machinery for manufacturing window envelopes should be as efficient and economical as possible. The envelope must be glued and folded approximately and the window portion secured about an opening therein.